


Seal of Confession

by twinchaosblade



Series: Strength Through Diversity [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade
Summary: He shut the door with a reverberatingbangand clung to the handle for dear life.Response to theSPN100 Drabble Challenge.Prompt:stallAdditional Conceptual Challenge:One of the guys force-examines the other.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Strength Through Diversity [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524
Kudos: 3





	Seal of Confession

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> ~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S
> 
> Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister [Twinchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/) for the beta!
> 
> 'force-examination' _Come on, how in all good heavens could I say 'no' to THAT?_  
>  even though it defied being pressed into 100 words, thereby turning into a double drabble.
> 
> **First Published:** 21/02/2011

Passing the nave's last stall, the elderly priest raced the final yards towards the confessional, towards safety. He shut the door with a reverberating _bang_ and clung to the handle for dear life. A forceful impact to the side brought the wood down splintering like straw. The confessional wasn't safety after all; it was a death trap.

Swiftly killing the possessed padre with Ruby's knife, Sam, completely dumbfounded, watched his shirt turn crimson where the sharp edge of the altar cross had embedded itself in his abdomen. He weakly leaned against the corpse while Dean struggled his way into the tiny confined space.

"Let me have a look," Dean all but pleaded. Foregoing any protest by trapping Sam's hands with one of his, Dean peeled the layers of shirt away with the other. He gently re-enforced his grip as Sam started to come out of his stupor and began to struggle feebly against his brother's hold.

"Can't we get out of Dodge first?" Glancing at his wound, Sam added, "it's nothing; and I feel really uncomfortable… pressed… between you and Father Davison's body… like this."

"Stop whining, Sammy. Besides, everything in here is under the seal of confession," Dean smirked.

**FIN**


End file.
